the Rose
by Milsean1
Summary: Ginny Weasley plays for the Holyhead Harpies. She could have any guy she wants - but she just wants one Harry Potter. After a particulary miserable Valentine's Day, she gets a surprise. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Ginevra Weasley fitted the key into the lock and turned it. She pushed open the door to the apartment the toppled inside, already tugging off her Holyhead Harpies robes. They were emerald with golden lining and had the number 6 on them. What a match. She had scored seventy of their points. The Daily Prophet was going to have a field day tomorrow. She stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, washing away the last of the sweat.

Ginny stayed in the shower longer than needs be, enjoying the soothing hot water on her back. Finally she switched it off. Wrapping a towel around her body, she tied her wet hair back with a bobben, not even bothered to use a drying charm on it.

She came out and pulled on a tank top and sweats. Yawning, she kneeled into the fireplace and ordered chinese via floo powder. What a valentines day. Pigging out on chow mien and coke. "Ginny?" called a voice from the fireplace.

It couldn't be her chinese food already. She walked over, puzzled. "'Mione? Shouldn't -" yawn. "you be with Ron?" Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. She looked panicky. She was shaking slightly, her brown eyes wide and worried. Ginny suddenly didn't feel so tired. "Honey, why aren't you on your big date?"

Hermione fell into a plush, black chair and sighed. "I don't know what to wear. Ginny, Ron says he's got to ask me something important." Ginny tried not to smile. She knew exactly what he was going to ask. But of course she couldn't tell her. "C'mon, remember when I bought that midnight blue dress and it clashed so badly with my hair I should have sued Madame Malkin for letting me buy it?" "Yeah?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione was book smart but when it comes to clothes and boys, Hermione was at a loss.

Ginny gazed at the dress almost lovingly and handed it over. Such a shame it didn't fit her. But when Mione tried it on she looked so beautiful that it made up for Ginny not being able to wear it. It fitted her slim figure perfectly. It was almost black it was so dark and little sparkles decorated it here and there.

She let her hair down and I straightened it with my muggle straightner. She looked like a model. She smiled at Ginny. "Thank you." "No problem." She flooed out and Ginny felt lonely again. She turned on a romantic comedy and shoveled down chinese food. She could have had any guy in Britain, she was the most sought out quidditch girl in the UK but she didn't want anyone. She just wanted Harry.

They'd never gotten back together after the war. Just remained 'friends'. Sometimes at the start, Ginny would flirt and after one dreadful night at Christmas, Ginny had practically thrown herself at him and he'd rejected her, she tried to forget him and avoid him if possible.

Ginny swallowed the last of her food and gazed at the muggle tv. Everything always worked out in films. A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. The effort of getting up to answer it. They could come back later. It was probably the editor of the Daily Prophet looking to interview her.

Knock. Knock. For Merlin's sake. Ginny stood up and crossed the apartment. She pulled open the door ready to kill whoever was behind her. They should've guessed she'd be busy on Valentine's Day. She wasn't but still! They should have some courtesy. First she has a match against Puddlemere United – Oliver Wood was playing keeper, kinda awkward when she beat him – and now this?

Harry stood at the door, shyly. He held a single red rose in one hand and a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart in the other. His hair looked wilder than ever, like he'd walked around in the wind for a while. He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and jeans but looked gorgeous. Ginny was suddenly very consious of the fact that she was in her sweats.

"Uh hi."

Ginny blinked and smiled back. "Hi." Harry started at the floor. "Can I come in?" Ginny blushed and jumped out of the way and Harry walked in, still not meeting her gaze. Then, finally, emerald eyes met brown. "Harry, what are you doing here?" she said softly.

Harry looked away again. "I dunno. I was walking around and then I just found myself in your neighborhood and I thought I'd buy you flowers and chocolates but because it's valentines day, they were almost completely out of roses – this was the last one." He awkwardly held out the bent rose and the chocolates. Ginny took them hesitantly and placed them on the coffée table.

"But that's not all." Ginny felt a flicker of hope and met his gaze. "I needed to see you. I've missed you. Why have you been avoiding me?" The flicker of hope died in her chest. She mumbled something inaudible. "It's because of Christmas, isn't it?" Ginny said nothing. Harry moved closer. "I am sorry about that. But I promised Ron."

That pushed her over the edge. "Ron has nothing to do with my love life. If you think that, you can just leave." She pointed to the door angrily, grinding her teeth. He moved but closer to her not to the door. She stepped back. He stepped forward. She stepped back. He stepped forward. It was like some tango. "Get out." Harry looked ruefully at the girl.

"Do you really want me to leave?" he asked softly as he stepped forward again. Ginny didn't step back. "Why are you here?" she snapped. "All your doing is reopening old wounds." Harry froze mid-step. "Gin -" "Don't call me that." "Ginny then, do you still care about me?" She said nothing and he moved closer again.

She gazed up into her emerald eyes thinking, seven years ago she had written a poem about how beautiful they were. She was surprised by his next movement but deep down she knew it was coming. Harry was kissing her, much like that time in her fifth year. His arms snaked around her waist and she placed her hands on the back of his neck. When he pulled away he smiled at her lovingly.

"Just because I wasn't allowed date you, doesn't mean I didn't want too." Ginny almost swelled with happiness. "What about now?" she whispered. "Well...I don't think Ron will be too pleased but I think I'll take my chances." He grinned at her. She grinned back. "So Miss Ginevra Weasley, will you go to dinner with me?" Damn, Ginny really wished she hadn't eaten. Maybe she could just get small portions? "I would love to. I just need to get changed." He smirked and took a seat on the couch.

Ginny turned (not before grabbing the rose) and ran into her bedroom. What a valentines day. She leaned against the door and sniffed the rose, smiling. Now what to wear?

SEQUEAL

She stared at him. Silence had fallen over the table. Every so often he'd pat his pocket and sigh in relief – as though he'd been reassured something was in there. It was getting to much for her. She sipped her coke. They were in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron. A warm fire cackled in the fireplace, casting shadows across his face. He looked nervous. This was going to drive her insane.

"What's wrong, Ronald?" she snapped. "This is our valentine's day and all your doing is staring at me and patting your damn pocket." His hair covered his ears, but I'm sure the tips of them went scarlett. He still said nothing, looking at the condensation dripping down his glass.

Oops. She bit her lip. She hadn't meant to upset him. Hermione reached across the table and slipped her hand into his. "I'm sorry." Ron mumbled more to himself than anything. "I'm just nervous." Hermione felt even worse. "You said you wanted to ask me something? Something important?" She said softly, trying to look at him. Ron attempted to smile but it turned out to be a grimace.

Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair. Ginny had done her hair and she was wearing the most amazing dress. "How's the shop coming along? Has George finally reopened?" Ron sighed. "Yeah, but he's rarely in the actual shop, just doing the finacing can you believe it." Hermione gave him a sypmathic smile.


End file.
